An Unlikley Teammate
by GPSTracker
Summary: To solve a bizarre crime Carter and Lupo have some help from an unlikely source. WARNING: My first story. Reviews and suggestions are always welcome.Update: Chapter 6 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Unlikely Teammate**

**Chapter 1**

" Forget it. It's out of the question". Stark retorted

"Oh, come on Nathan. It's only for a couple of days. What is one officer going to hurt? Jump in here at any time Carter". Alison replied as the elevator doors opened into Nathan Stark's office at Global Dynamics.

"Oh no. I don't want one of Stark's goons knit picking at every little thing I do. Jo and I work fine, why do we need to cross train one of Globals Security guards anyway"? Carter complained as the three exited the lift into Stark's observatory office.

"Besides the reason of I told you so. It's customary every year or so to train a member of globals security team so they can come back and educate their members on ho the law side of Eureka works so that there is a better flow of cooperation between both departments in order to ensure the safety and security of the whole town". Alison fired back disgusted over how poorly the whole was going.

"Fine take, lets see here…" Stark said as he scrolled through some text on his computer screen.

"Here badge number seventy five. Peter Howard. He's part of the special tactics response team. Five years Air force, two trips over seas, multitude of guarding classified equipment. He's a hard worker I think he is just what you are looking for". Stark said as he pressed a button activating an intercom.

"Petie, will you come up here for a moment". Stark called.

"Right away, sir". A hurried voice replied over the speaker box.

"Wow sounds like a real professional, all tactical and stuff". Carter replied.

"I do what I can". Stark answer flatly.

The elevator doors open revealing a gray security uniformed man standing at six foot one with short cropped blond hair. His bulky frame came running out of the elevator and stood at ridged attention in front of Stark's desk.

"You're giving him the equipment assistant"? Alison was mildly surprised but more annoyed.

"He's what"? Carter asked.

"Peter, you know Alison Blake. This other gentleman is Sheriff Carter. You're going to be representing Global as a student under the Sheriff's dual department training program". Stark said not replying to Alison.

"Wow, it's an honor sir". Peter said in excitement as he grabbed a hold of Jack's hand and started to shake it vigorously.

"I have heard that you have really changed things for the better around here. I'm excited to be part of the team". Peter beamed ear to ear.

"Well, uh that's great. Um, why don't you go and get your stuff and meet me out front and we will get started". Carter said trying to hide his disappointment and frustration towards stark as he literally ripped his hand from the gorilla's meat clumps.

"Yes sir. Right away". Peter hurried off towards the stairs as the elevator would just take too long but he stopped short and turned to carter.

"What stuff should I get"? He inquired.

"Oh, um well why don't you change into something less umm… gray, like civilian clothing and maybe get you sunglasses, gun, or whatever". Carter said feeling a little off about the whole thing now.

"Great. I have the perfect thing in my locker". Peter turned and clattered down the stairs.

"You gave me the water boy"? Cater complained leaning over Starks desk supporting his weight with his hands.

"You needed a student and I need my staff here. Cheer up Carter He means well, just a bit clumsy".

Just as Stark finished a shatter of glass can be heard as some one falls to the ground down stairs and peters voice can be heard saying "Sorry".

Carter let's out a sigh and shakes his head.

Ten minutes later Carter is leaning against his Jeep when Peter Howard comes trucking out of the main doors of Global Dynamics wearing a white polo style shirt tucked into a pair of blue jeans. Around his waist is a nylon tactical belt with the push button tabs up front. A weapon is holstered on his right hip and his global Dynamics security badge is attached to his belt on the right side just after the first belt loop going towards the black 9mm pistol. Completing his outfit is a pair of black tactical boots covering his large feet. He is carrying a note pad and pen to take notes on the training.

"Do I look ok Sheriff Carter"? Peter asked as he hurried to the SUV.

"Fine, just get in the car". Carter said rounding the vehicle and began to climb in himself but stopped and peered over the roof of the jeep.

"That weapon is properly secured right"? Carter asked dreading the response.

"Of course sir. One magazine loaded. Two spares in their pouch on the left side. Weapon safety on and in holster secondary thumb break securely snapped. Badge in front of weapon to identify wearer. Hand cuffs in case attached to back". Peter did a three-sixty showing all the equipment as he listed it.

"I might be clumsy sir but I don't fool around when it comes to firearms". Peter informed Carter as he sat in the cruiser and buckled up.

"Yeeeaaah". Carter sighed as he got in and started the engine and pulled away from Global.

As Global shrank in the distance behind them Carter was thinking of a million and one ways this could go wrong. Peter seemed content as he sat in his seat watching the scenery pass by as he occasionally scanned the road ahead from left to right something Carter figured was just a natural Global guard thing, always on the look out. He actually didn't mind it even if Petie Howard was the "water boy" he was alert.

"Okay I have know, what's you quirk"? Carter asked finally breaking the silence.

"Sir"? Peter chirped not understanding the question.

"You know. Jo is GI-Joe all the time; Stark wants to take over the world. There is Taggart with that damned dog. What's your quirk"? Crater repeated his question in more detail.

"Butterflies. I take pictures of butterflies sir. I have a garden in the back yard. Not very macho sir. Would you care to see a few I have a small album here in my pocket"? Peter said digging into is front jeans pocket to fish out the photos.

"Yeeaah… Oh no, no that's okay". Carter replied shaking his head sorry he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Arriving at the Sheriffs station Carter and Peter enter to see Jo painting at her desk. Peter once again trips, this time over threshold to the office.

"Peter this is my deputy Jo Lupo". Carter said as they entered introducing the two.

"Hi Petie". Jo said not looking up from her painting giving a small wave with her free hand.

"Hey Jo. Good to see you again". Peter replied.

Carter was a little shocked.

"You two know each other"? Carter asked.

"Yeah, Jo did some of the initial training for Global Security teams. I was the one who provided the water". Peter replied.

"And what a good job he did too". Jo replied making fun of Petie and his dismal position at Global.

The phone rings.

"Lupo". Jo answers.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Uh-huh. Okay we will be right there". Jo hangs up the phone ending the call.

"What's going on"? Carter inquired.

"Don't know something about cutting down trees on private property. Mark Salot was too panic stricken on the phone to get a clear answer". Jo said standing up and wrapping her gun belt around her waist, the huge cowboy like revolver hanging low on her hip.

"Great you want to take Petie along"? Carter said hopeful that He could pawn off the Global Dynamics lackey on her.

"No". Jo smiled that little sarcastic smile she gives Carter all the time turns and exits the office.

I'll call if I need any backup Are her fading words, as the main door closes behind her.

"Well…Ummm…" Carter stammered trying to figure out what to show him next.

"It's okay Sheriff. I know this isn't easy for you. Let's face it I'm not exactly top material for GD security. Stark used me to annoy you and you really hate the idea of having a Global lackey running around and messing with the way you and Jo handle the town". Peter said with a sigh.

"That's not true. It's that… well… I mean…" Carter is interrupted by the radio call from Jo.

"Lupo to Carter, over".

"Go ahead Jo… over".

"You might want to come up here and take a look at this".

"C'mon Petie let's go take a look". Carter said to Peter and started to head for the door.

"All right an actual assignment". Peter was excited and barreled out the door after Carter.

As Carter and Peter pulled in behind Jo's Jeep Liberty they realized the extent of her call for help. They could see Jo standing with former forest ranger Mark Salot in the middle of a two to three acre patch of completely obliterated tree trunks.

"What happened"? Carter asked as he got out of his SUV.

"My trees have been completely destroyed"! Salot cried out.

"Yeah, but by what? Carter said walking up to one of the obliterated trunks.

The tree trunks had been split right through the middle. It splintered outward in the middle like a stick of dynamite had been placed inside of it and blown up.

"High energy output". Peter replied kneeling next to one of the trees inspecting the point of explosion.

"Come again"? Carter replied.

"High energy output sir. See here these burn marks on the outer edge of the explosion site. It was either hit by lightning, which it hasn't stormed up here in days or it was hit with some other type of intense energy beam".

"Like a laser"? Carter asked.

"Yeah, exactly like a laser". Peter said as he stood up brushing some charred bark off of his hands.

"Jo, finish up here. Petie and I are heading to Global". Carter said with a look of all seriousness on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Are you sure about this"? Starks voice was low and disbelieving.

"You're looking at the pictures yourself Stark. What else could it be"? Cater rebutted backing up Petie's theory.

"Well if it is true then we have to do something about it". Alison chimed in.

"Fargo, What is the count on the high energy experiments"? Stark said speaking into the intercom on his desk.

"We are still counting now but so far everything checks out. Nothing is missing from sections two through four". Fargo's voice can be heard over the buzz of equipment in section four.

"What about section five"? Carter inquired.

"There aren't any active high energy projects going on down there I can assure you". Stark replied with out batting an eye.

"What about inactive"? Carter pressed.

"Section five doesn't keep any inactive projects. Unless you count Walter Perkins botched tachyon accelerator". Stark spat back.

"Dr. Stark. Everything checks out down here. No high energy output projects are missing". Fargo's voice crackles over the intercom.

Carter glances over at Alison in disbelief. Shaking his head he responds to Fargo's assessment.

"That's wrong. It had to have come from here". Carter's face starting to get red from irritation of getting jerked around by Stark as he steps closer to Stark's desk.

"Whoa Sheriff. I'm sure if something comes up Stark will call. Right Dr. Stark"? Petie Howard crabbed Carter by the shoulders holding him back who appeared to be getting ready to clobber Stark.

"Of course Petie. If we find anything Carter will be the first one I call". Stark said acknowledging his security guard.

"Thanks. C'mon Sheriff let's go back to the field I want to take another reading with Henry". Peter looked into Carters eyes with a look asking Carter to trust him.

Carter sighed and turned to the stairwell.

Once outside carter turned and went toe to toe with Petie.

"What was that all about"? Carter said a tad annoyed.

"I'm sorry Sheriff I know I don't have the authority to intervene on issues like this but nothing would have been accomplished by decking Stark. If Fargo says there is nothing missing from sections two through four then everything that is on the books is in order". Peter explained his previous actions.

"But it has to be from Global… wait on the books"? Carter paused.

"Yeah, it's not the first time some one has taken work home with them for extra curricular activity". Peter said nodding.

"Think someone might be out to get Salot"? Carter inquired picking the young mans brain.

"A tree hugging hippy former forest ranger in a town full of silicon egg heads. What do you think"? The blond headed man crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the passenger side door of Carter's cruiser.

"Let's head back to the station and see if there is any information we can dig up". Carter said giving Petie a pat on the side of the shoulder acknowledging the guards good job.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Arriving back at the Sheriff's office Peter Howard enters after parking his own vehicle in the visitors spot next to Carters Jeep. Stepping through the threshold of the office carrying a bag full of dinner and a tray of drinks proved almost disastrous as Peter once again tripped. He recovered only by going head long into Jo Lupo's desk catching him just above the thigh with the side of her desktop.

"How many has that been today Petie"? Jo asked playfully as she began to reorganize the things on her desk as they shifted from his fall.

"Oh at least two dozen today. But I'm getting better". Petie beamed at his small accomplishment.

"Just remember. Tinier steps you'll be alright big guy". Jo said.

"Thanks, I'll try and remember that". Peter said as he handed Jo her entree and beverage.

After a few hours of sifting through old files, bank records, and just about any other piece of paper work that could be found on the retired Forest Ranger the two peace officers and global guard don't find one lead.

"Did any of his neighbors have problems with him"? Carter said as he leaned against the wall in his desk chair with his feet propped on the desk.

"No, his neighbors said that he kept to himself mostly. Just spent a lot of time planting trees in the woods". Jo replied.

"Ex-wife"? Crater asked trying to exhaust all options.

"It was a bitter divorce blaming him for not spending enough time with her but she was also to busy with her own research as well. Not enough animosity there. She claims to be over it". Jo again replied.

"What his kids"? Carter asked feeling a headache coming on.

"Two child. Jennifer Rymes. Married to Ecologist Jeremy Rymes. Lives in California now. The other is their son Michael Salot. Recently hired at Global. It says here that he was an intern at Global during his senior year. Nothing out of the ordinary here. The project that he was working on during high school is sealed though". Jo replied with a few key strokes from the computer.

"Well it's too late to go to Global and get the records, and I don't think you have access to those records do you Petie"? Carter asked.

"No, I sure don't all sealed records usually come from Stark. We can probably get access to them tomorrow". Peter replied finishing his dinner.

"Alright well it is late. Why don't we pick this up in the morning?" Carter replied yawning and looking at his watch.

The other two nodded in agreement and went their separate ways closing up shop for the night.

Arriving at home Peter placed his pistol belt on the kitchen counter and raided the fridge for a cold beer.

"Wow what a day. I never thought I would be involved in an investigation. Looks like my Security Forces training is paying off instead of sitting in the equipment room oiling weapons all day. I can only imagine what tomorrow will be". Peter said to himself as he took his beer to the living room and sat in his recliner to unwind for the day before calling it a night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"I brought lunch everyone". Peter said as he entered the station with a large Vincent special pizza pie and a tray of drinks.

"Hey Petie. Wow you look sharp! Zoe said as she was packing up her last minute homework assignment.

"You think so, not too much"? Peter asked pointing to his form fitting gray ribbed knit tee shirt tucked into his blue jeans. Completing the out fit is a black casual leather jacket.

"No, not at all. I think it's very fashionable Gives a little flavor around here then the dull brown". Zoe answered as she stole her father's drink out of the tray on the desk.

"Hey, that's mine". Carter protested

"Gotta go my rides here". Zoe said as she grabbed her bag seeing her boyfriend pull up through the window.

"So you and Kyle still an item huh? Peter inquired.

"Yeah, we are going to work on our new menu for the club". Zoe said as she put the beverages straw into her mouth ignoring her fathers complaint.

"I'm glad you and Vincent finally got that up and running. It gives Spencer a good outlet for his music". Peter replied.

"I know right. I am a marketing genius". Zoe said beaming ear to ear.

"How is that everyone else knows Petie and I only met him for the first time yesterday". Crater complained as he rifled through the bag for his breakfast.

"Didn't you know dad. You're the town "Smokey". You will always be the last to know. Love ya". She smiled as she walked out the door and got into her flavor of the weeks car".

Peter and Jo just smirked at Zoe's comment and the look of shock on Carters face.

"Anyway. I've been trying to get in touch with some friends of mine at the Marshall's office to run the angle on Salot's daughter". Carter began as he shoveled his food into his mouth

"I don't think you will need to run her Sheriff. I was glossing over Michaels file while waiting for the pizza and I found this attached letter head". Peter replied as he handed Carter the file.

"Global Dynamics project 32-F1954C Micro Dot High Intensity Energy Output Device... Big words for a laser". Carter commented at the technical jargon.

"All attempts have been less than successful in achieving maximum energy output for multi-directional beam disbursement. Continuous overload occurred in the result of destroying all three experiments. Intern Michael Salot insisted that a fourth could be made to fill testing parameters. The experiment was scrubbed and funding transferred to undisclosed projects. Authorized by Nathan Stark and Lead Test site Administrator Mark Salot".Carter paused and looked up at his crew.

"That is the part I didn't get either. I thought Mark was just a retired forest ranger". Peter inquired.

"What better place to test a weapon that you want to destroy multiple targets in a forest setting then in a forest created by Global". Carter answered.

"And who better to help create a test site then someone with years of experience and close ties to the project. But why lie to us when we asked if he knew who did it? Peter said as pieces of the puzzle started to fit.

"Maybe he didn't know. Michael wanted to build another project maybe he created one in his garage and needed a place to test it. What better place than somewhere in the middle of your families own land . And when the project blew up in his face he hightailed it instead of sticking around and dealing with his fathers wrath. Carter explained.

"Huh. I'm afraid of Daddy because he doesn't approve of my dangerous experiments. Makes sense". Peter finished.

"Alright Jo you want to go pick up Michael and bring him here for questioning. I'm going to go grab the mother since she was the lead researcher on this project she may be able to lend us a hand on the technical aspect of it. Petie I take it this file is on loan from Global. They probably want it back now". Carter said as he handed the file back to the global guard after making a copy of the letter head.

"Yeah Stark will pitch a fit for letting me have it this long". Pete replied.

"Ok let's get to work". Carter replied as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

"Right behind you. Jo, you going to need a hand getting Michael"? Peter asked.

"Please a little egg head like him. I don't think so". Jo replied as she swung her gun over her hip and headed outside behind Peter.

"Yeah didn't think so". Peter replied as he got into his Black Suburban and began is trek to Global.

Half way to Global Peter heard a frantic cry over the radio.

"Officer Down! Requesting Assistance"! Jo's voice is heard with an undertone of pain to it.

"Hang on Jo I'm on my way"!Crater is heard barking into his mic.

"Jo, where are you"? Peter said trying to keep a calm tone as his mind raced with a thousand worse case scenarios.

"Just out side of Michale Salot's residence. He nailed my jeep with his laser completely destroying it". Jo said as she was holding a bleeding gash on her leg while she saw her attacker speed away.

"Ok hang on back up is on the way"! Peter said as he threw down the microphone, swung the black SUV around end from end punching the accelerator, and igniting the red and blue dash strobe all while sounding the vehicles siren.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I just wanted to thank you all for being patient with the progress of this story. Now with the holidays over and a little less paper work on my desk I hope I can be a little quicker on my updates. There is also a new story in the works but that won't be for a while. Still doing a lot of major brain storming and since Chapter Six isn't written yet don't get too excited.

Reviews and comments are always welcome both good and bad as always.

Also if anyone is interested in making a cameo for the next chapter blow out, let me know. I won't give too much away but it does have something to do with Zoe's new club. So if you want to be a guest star in the next chapter shoot me a message. Can't have a hopping club with out a bunch guests.


	6. Chapter 6

As dusk began to settle into the darkness of night the red and blue strobe lights on Peter's dashboard began to cast their vibrant shadows on the darkening road ahead. Blasting his siren through the remote section of Eureka, Peter Howard blazed his way back to his fallen comrade. Granted he was not a full fledged member of Sheriff Carters team he was still a part of it right now and like any good soldier it doesn't matter what branch you're a part of, at the end of the day you are all still on the same side.

"Hang on Jo. I'm coming". Peter said to himself as he pushed his Black Chevrolet Suburban's engine to its limits.

"Jo"! Carter screamed as he exited his vehicle just as Henry arrived with first response medical supplies.

"I'm fine just banged up". Jo replied through pain-gritted teeth.

"Where did the perp go"? Cater inquired as he made room for Henry to examine and "street treat" the wounds.

"He took off that way in a red European compact". Jo explained a wince of pain flashing across her face as Henry dressed her wound and began to help her up with Carters help taking her to the back of an awaiting ambulance.

Carter looked at Henry then back at Jo concerned for his partner but at the same time wanting to go and rip Michael Salot's throat out.

"Go, I'll take her to the ER". Henry informed.

"Right I'm on it". Carter said as he left Jo's side and sprinted for his Jeep.

As Carter peeled away he radioed the description of the vehicle to Peter who was closing in on the scene.

" Ok, Look for a red compact heading into town away from the scene… Peter stopped repeating his orders as a red streak flashed by him in the opposite lane.

"I think I just found it! I'm in pursuit"! Peter yelled into his microphone as he once again tested his vehicles limits by doing an about face and gunning his engine after Lupo's attacker.

As they raced through the hilly countryside the lights of civilization started to glow and become visible over the horizon as both criminal and protector raced toward the heart of Eureka's down town area.

"Crater I'm running out of deserted road here, and in a few we will be entering downtown. I'm going to try a PIT maneuver and get him onto the shoulder". Peter said into his radio as he inched his SUV along side the back quarter panel of the red compact.

"What ever it takes Petie we won't have a chance to do it again inside the town so do it now". Crater answered.

With a jerk of the wheel Peter slammed his front into the side of Salot's vehicle. The tiny car swerved a bit at the impact and crunch of high speed metal but did not falter off of the road.

"Ok jerk one more time"! Peter said to himself as he jerked the wheel hard and hit the back panel square.

The red car slid to the right and over steered to the left as tires screeched and smoked as brakes were applied from the odd movement, but once again the car stayed on course.

Frustrated, Peter had to back off and regain position behind his subject as they crossed into the city limits of Eureka.

Still traveling at break neck speeds Salot made a few quick left and right turns and ended the vehicle pursuit in the back parking area of Zoe's new club.

Scrambling out of his car and taking off towards the back service door to the club bounding in one fluid motion he was up the three steps to the door and inside just as Peter pulled onto the scene.

"Carter, Salot went inside through the backdoor of Protozoa. I'm going in to get him"! Peter relayed through his vehicle radio.

"No, stay right where you are Petie. I'm just down the street. Wait for me and we will go in together". Carter barked as he rounded the final corner and approached Peter leaning into his car to use the radio.

"Alright let's go". Crater said as he exited his vehicle drawing his pistol and moving towards the back door.

Peter followed suit drawing his own firearm out of it's holster on his waist and positioned himself on the adjacent side of the door from Carter so he could pull open the door and Carter would go in as the point man.

Carter silently counted to three and with a final nod instructed Peter to open the door. They had no way of knowing if Salot was waiting for them on the other side or if he was hiding out some where in the club. Then again the worst-case scenario ran through Carter's head was that Salot was holding everyone hostage and that is young daughter was in grave danger.

As Peter waited for Carter's signal his heart was pounding a mile a minute. He tried to control his breathing. His mind raced with questions. Was Salot on the other side waiting to ambush them? Did he just run right through the building? Is he taking hostages? Before he could wrap his brain around any of those questions Carter nodded giving the signal to open the door. With one swift jerk of the handle the door burst open revealing a dimly light back hall with no signs of life. Music from the clubs dance floor filtered its way through the corridors to the two officers ears. It sounded as if the club was packed.

Carter scanned the area quickly and inched forward gun pointed in front of him with Peter following behind covering the Sheriff.

As they reached a right and left branch in the hall way Carter pointed to right indicating that he wanted to Peter to head in that direction.

Peter nodded and side stepped past Carter and headed into the right branch which emptied into a stock room with a set of stairs leading to the catwalks above the main floor of the club where all the lighting, sound equipment cables, and duct work ran.

With the room void of anyone Peter quietly climbed the stairs to the catwalks. Stepping onto the black metal grated platform Peter could see out of the corner of his eye that Carter was sweeping his way closer to the main floor of the club with a full capacity. He did find Zoe and appeared to be telling her what was going on. Then out of nowhere something heavy and solid hit him in the back of the head almost like a brick.

Peter fell to the grated floor of the catwalk, while his gun flew out of his hand and skidding to a halt down the plank. His head was spinning, and his vision blurred.

"What the hell"? Peter exclaimed as he tried to get up.

"Don't move Petie I don't want to have to use this on you"? A voice said towering over Peter.

Peter looked up and as clarity came back to his vision he could see the slim figure of Michael Salot hovering over him pointing what appeared to be a video camera at him.

"Let me guess that is the little invention that blew up in your face the other day"? Peter questioned not liking the idea of staring down the barrel of a "gun".

"This, no. This is my latest model. It is essentially the same device. Except this one will work where the others have failed. Which is very unfortunate for you". Michael Salot gloated over his fallen victim.

"So why the secrecy? I mean they scrubbed your project. Why would you want to create another one? I'm all for giving it the old college try but I mean when is enough, enough"? Peter stalled as he saw that his weapon had fallen behind his attacker. He inched himself forward as he played on regaining his balance from the blow to his head.

"Hey, no sudden movements"! Michael said a little jittery as the global security guard moved and bobbed back and forth.

"You hit me in the head. I'm a little dizzy. I'm just going with the flow as the room begins to slowly stop spinning give me break. Now would you mind answering my question"? Peter blatantly lied as he wasn't dizzy at all he was positioning himself closer to Michael to knock him off his feet and regain control of the situation and better yet reacquire his weapon.

"Why, why? What kind of question is that? Money, that's the reason why. Global is run by a bunch of fools. There are plenty of organizations out there that are willing to pay top dollar for half of the things we come up with. Besides I'm not the only one who has been swayed either. But enough talk, good bye Peter Howard it's been real nice knowing you"! Salot exclaimed as he powered up his device to end Peter's life.

Hearing the high-pitched whine of Michael's device Peter reacted with lightning reflexes. Lunging whit his powerful legs he tackled Salot to the catwalk knocking the laser out of his hands and onto the middle of the emptying dance floor below as Carter was evacuating the club. Diving for his weapon Peter turned around to keep Salot at by via gun point and was met with the back of Salot's heel as he kicked Peters weapon away and then swept him off of his feet.

With his opponent down, Salot made a break for the other stairwell, which emptied out to the dance floor. Reaching the bottom of the stairwell he could see his device on the. As he made his way to it Carter stopped him square in his tracks as he reached the weapon first.

"Carter put that down you don't know what you are dealing with"! Salot barked

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea. Now why don't you just calm down and get on the ground face down. You're being arrested". Carter said as he pointed his weapon at the renegade scientist.

As Salot appeared to comply a few remaining frightened patrons were exiting the building. One woman crossed the two just within arms reach of Salot and like a cobra he struck out grabbing the woman around the neck holding a thin metallic object to her throat.

"Carter. Give me the device or say good bye to the hostage". Salot hissed as he pressed the metallic object harder against the woman neck.

"Mike you don't want to hurt anyone. Especially Mrs. Ferguson. She's just a schoolteacher, not involved in any of this. Just let her go we can talk about this civilly". Carter tried to desperately defuse the situation.

"Give me the device and you can have the teacher"! Salot screamed.

The look on Mrs. Ferguson's face was enough for Carter. He didn't want anyone to get hurt let alone an innocent bystander.

"Alright Mike. You win". Carter places the unit on the floor and slides it to Salot's feet.

"Mrs. Ferguson if you would be so kind as to hand me the unit"? Michael Salot requested keeping a very firm grip on the woman's arm.

The young dark haired woman carefully kneeled down and retrieved the device placing it into her captors out stretched hand.

"You fool Carter"! Salot spat as he shoved the teacher into Carter knocking the two of them to the ground all the while taking aim at the Sheriff through the scope on his high-tech weapon.

Carter positioning himself under the falling young woman to break her fall looked wide eyed at Salot as he stared down the barrel of the laser. Watching in slow motion as Salot moved his finger to the trigger switch he was about to activate it when he violently jolted three times and fell to the ground revealing Peter Howard with his pistol outstretched in front of him and a smoke trail emitting from the business end of the weapon.

"What took you so long"? Carter asked as he swallowed his racing heart back into his chest.

"I got knocked out upstairs. Nice to see you too by the way". Peter smiled helping the Sheriff up.

"So that's how it happened". Peter said as he stood in front of Starks desk. several days after the incident at Club Protozoa.

Stark leaned back in his chair as he read the file that Peter had handed him on the whole incident including his report of that entire three days he spent with Sheriff Carter.

"Thank you Petie. That will be all". Stark said as he dismissed The Global guard.

Peter spun on his heels and began to exit Starks office.

"Oh Petie, I almost forgot. This paper work came in for you this morning. It appears to be a promotion packet with a new assignment". Stark sated as he handed the manila envelope to the gray clad man.

"A promotion? Where are they transferring me to"? Peter inquired.

"Some place where they think you will do the most good and that your talents aren't wasted sitting in an equipment room all day. Regardless I think you deserve it". Stark replied.

Peter opened the envelope as he walked down the stairs and began to read his orders for his new assignment as he walked into the locker room and blindly opened his locker. Hanging neatly pressed on a hanger was a Eureka Sheriff's Deputy uniform.


End file.
